


First Meetings

by orphan_account



Series: Adam and Blake drabbles [4]
Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Adam and Blake through 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the kinkmeme.I might write more....

I met him awhile ago.I thought that maybe we could put what happened between us behind in the past.Yeah, 2000.Jane and I had just broken up from something stupid.I was about 21 at the time and was looking to get wasted, but he interrupted me, Blake Shelton. He wasn't really famous at the time, a hometown sensation, just a guy with a name.

2000-Michael's Bar 

"Fuck give me another fucking beer",an unknown voice said next me.The bartender rolled his eyes at him.Jeez,this guy is drunk as a skunk.Well, that's what I came here to do."Hey man",a slurred country voice.He was looking at me funny."What?",I ask slowly."You're too pretty to be here.", he says flirtasiously."Thanks...I guess,"I say, trying to stop conversation.The bartender slides me a shot glass full of vodka.Swigging it down, I look back over at the drunk-off-his-ass guy. He puts his hand out."Blake",he says off handedly."Adam",I say,shaking his big hand.There was something there.Hard to tell what it was, electricity, some may call it.Maybe that's what it was.Maybe.

April-2011  
"Damn you Adam",Blake says as I take his hat.I laugh running into his dressing room.He finds me and jumps on me, therefore the bed.I'm shaking with laughter and he's trying to grab his hat.Now I'm straddling him and he looks at me with a slightly nervous expression.I smile and lean in,brushing my lips against his.Blake opens his mouth and slips his tongue against my lips.

2001-August

Being with Blake is pretty cool.Since I met him last year,we've been on full Bro-Love mode.James has been calling it that since he's my other best friend.He helps me forget about that bitch,Jane.Our band wants to release an album since our last one sucked balls.Blake thinks we should call it,"That Bitch,Jane",but I don't think that would be very gentlemanly."Dude,  
you should reconsider the album name",he said casually.I looked at him and he shrugged."Ugh,I can't do that without looking like a dickhead",I said exasperated.Blake smiled and ate more of his lo mein.

March-2011

"What the fuck is your problem?",Blake asked me after I yelled at him.I looked at him and rolled my eyes.Then,he slammed me against the wall,forcing me to talk."Fucking bastard.I hate you",I say quietly.His eyes soften considerably."No,you don't,"he says softly."Yes,I do,"I say with a stern undertone to my voice.

February-2002

Blake and I had lunch at the dumbass restaurant I work at,Johnny Rockets."Dude this god- forsaken place needs to be forgotten,"he says with his mouth full of fries."I need this job to afford my equipment,"I said seriously.Blake shrugs and pulls out a piece of paper with a woman covered in red and black.I raise my eyebrow in question."Your new album cover man,"he said confidently.I give him a high-five and ask where Kara's Flowers were."I don't like your band name,"Blake said."I like it,"I said defensively.He shrugged again and wrote down Maroon 5.I hummed thoughtfully.Not bad.Not bad at all.


End file.
